Leviticus
Leviticus (Levi), the perpetual warrior and purveyor of judgment, his wrath is unmatched and his insanity unquenchable. (WIP) Appearance Leviticus is a tall man with a defined physical physique; his body is chiseled and toned from years of intense physical training, having broad shoulders, distinct biceps and refined abs. He stands at a towering 6’6 and weighs 190 pounds of mostly muscle. His skin is very pale but this is mostly from having been hidden under the cover of darkness for so long. He if very handsome visually, having sharp masculine features and penetrating orange eyes. His eyebrows are very intense and give him a brooding look that can capture the attention of others. He often carries an overall look of dominance on his face and can definitely be considered an "alpha-male" as he often describes himself. His hair is silver like the moon and reaches his lower back. During casual situations he will allow for his wild hair to fall free, however during battle he is known to tie it back to keep it from getting in the way. Despite his masculinity Leviticus is very sensitive about his hair and is often much more intimate and approachable while being groomed. For clothing Levi almost never wears a shirt, as he finds solace in being exposed to frigid air. He does however wear a single shoulder plate of armor which is held by a belt across his chest this shoulder plate extends down his right arm and forms a gauntlet with rough edged claws for slicing his prey. And for bottoms he will wear black cloth pants and will accessorize his bottom half with pieces of armor if he is heading into a battle. Raiden has a large tribal tattoo extending across his entire back as well as having a tribal tattoo underneath his left eye. Levi’s right hand is demonic looking in nature as a result of God’s influence. The skin on the hand itself is rugged in nature and has a purplish color as well as razor sharp claws which correlate with the gauntlet he wears on it. Levi also has retractable fangs. Style: Leviticus has a''' very particular sense of style often mixing silver plate armor with black fabrics to complete his look or whatever it is he plans to wear. He loves armor in general, as it is something he takes pride in when polished correctly he also likes how it feels to carry the heavy plate of armor. For fabrics black is something he finds to be quite simple and normally doesn’t mix and match it with anything other than silver. He doesn’t like overly bright colors and often will lean towards colors that are darker when faced with a decision based on color. Solid colors are normally what he picks and won’t really stick his neck out for prints. When it comes to accessories he is very casual and normally doesn’t over accessorize. He finds too much jewelry or unneeded objects to be ridiculous, thus the only accessory he is ever seen wearing is a stud ear ring. Personality Leviticus is a passionate man his passion taking on the form of rage which he focuses into a very intense, dominating ego. He has an alpha-male complex that often shines through in nearly every situation, unless he is humbled by someone he has feelings for. His intensity can often be overbearing for weaker personalities who lack confidence or understanding. Leviticus has the ability to maintain a level-headed attitude during degrading situations however he has been known to lose this control when faced with conflicting emotions. Because Levi is so fueled by unsystematic rage he can often lose sight of his path as he becomes so focused on the final destination or goal of whatever he is trying to accomplish. Leviticus is very particular about being challenged and when his leadership or ego is challenged he will stop at nothing to defend it. He has a tendency of becoming arrogant and aggressive when he doesn’t like someone or is simply in a bad mood despite this though he is bearable for some who enjoy the other side to his personality, which is his charm. On good days when Levi is in control of his rage and focused he can be quite charming. He has a way with words that can often help him out of tough situations. He also has a very hungry gaze to his eyes that can make some people feel quite special when making eye contact with them. He also has the ability to speak with softness to his voice that disregards everything he is. But even with all his charm he can easily be influenced the wrong way. Someone saying something wrong or giving him the wrong look can easily send him on a rampage; because of this some may feel unsure of themselves when around him or weary of doing something wrong to set him off. Leviticus has an obsession with proving ones worth and will force this on people who demand his respect. If they want his respect then they must prove they deserve it. Leviticus is also a very brave man and is willing to risk his life to accomplish goals. He has a very stubborn will that can withstand the toughest of storms. He is also quite intelligent and is an impressive strategist and problem solver, however when it comes too intense emotional conflicts he may find himself lost. '''Likes: *Winning: Leviticus loves winning or accomplishing his goals. When he is successful with something it will often feed his ego and he may smirk or say something arrogant. Even when it’s simply being successful on a mission or surviving a life-threatening situation, he still manages to get hot-headed when he wins. *Sex: Like any man Leviticus loves to play under the bed-sheets and doesn’t have a particular type when it comes to gender. Whatever catches his eye or turns him on he is willing to make love too. *Spiritual: Leviticus is slightly spiritual; however it’s more of a recent thing that has much to do with being a Forsaken. With the voices in his dreams becoming more excessive he has slowly began to comfort himself with the sounds as a means of maintaining control. He isn’t the type to be cynical about different religious views and will take the time to hear people out if whatever it is isn’t totally ridiculous. *Grooming: Leviticus is a clean man and takes pride in having his hair brushed and washed as well as smelling delicious at all times. He also takes pleasure in being groomed only because the intimacy is nice. *Armor: Leviticus has an obsession with armor, particularly Silver Armor. He won’t wear a big suit but will occasionally add small pieces to his body for extra protection. He also enjoys polishing it. *Competition: Leviticus loves a good competition, if it means there is a chance for him to feed his ego he will jump at the idea of it, unless of course it goes against his goals. Dislikes: *Fools: Leviticus hates foolish people, especially people that say or do dumb things without thinking. *Weakness: Leviticus hates weakness and doesn’t mind verbalizing how much he hates it. He especially hates cowards who run away from a fight, those who demand respect but haven’t earned it and those who let their life stagnate, he views it all as weakness and it disgusts him. *Bright Colors: This isn’t a super apparent dislike, but he will often lean towards darker colors. *Birds: Can’t stand them, hates the way they sound. History (Literally being worked on as we speak. Going to be extensive with three parts, Childhood, Teens and Young Adult, so it may be a bit before its finished.) Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: Leviticus is a brutal unforgiving warrior. He fights with quick agility and heavy strikes, focusing more on intense continuous strikes rather than actually landing each and every one strike with perfect precision. His style of combat is quick and unorthodox as he will attack in a flurry aiming at weak points in the targets flesh to hopefully strike for heavy damage. When he moves it can be difficult trying to decide which part of your body to protect as his strikes are speedy and random. When he manages to hook his claws into his targets flesh he makes sure to slice as deep as he can and hopefully hook out a chunk of flesh when he pulls back. He often has much more physical defense on his right side as it is the side in which he attacks and blocks with using the shoulder armor and gauntlet. His left side is more exposed especially considering he normally is shirtless and he doesn't wear armor on that side of him, but this doesn’t mean that he is a fool, he will do what he can do defend his weak side. While fighting Leviticus will focus intently on his enemy to hopeful expose weak points. If he needs to stall for time he will ease up on his aggressive attacks and play more swiftly as he focuses more on avoiding attacks and studying his opponent. He may stop every so often to throw out an insult to attempt to create doubt in his enemy, this usually works on more emotional or sensitive people who have issues with self-confidence, Levi will play on that weakness using it to his advantage. Wrath Domination This ability is the manifestation of Leviticus’s wrath; he has the ability to literally radiate the emotion from his body. His wrath can be manifested in two ways, the first way being a hot energy which can be used to disintegrate objects from a distance by projecting the hot energy towards his target. This energy isn’t like fire; it literally disintegrates objects on a molecular level. The second form is a solid construct. By focusing his wrath he can create solid constructs that can range from nearly anything and will only maintain their shape if Leviticus is producing rage the more intense the rage the sturdier the constructs. If Leviticus loses control of his emotions his constructs will simply dissipate. Wrath Construct Leviticus focuses his wrath to create a construct; the construct can range from walls, chains and weapons to chairs and useless objects. Leviticus must produce rage for his constructs to maintain their shape, if he loses control or can't go on any longer then the construct will disappear. His constructs can be broken with a stat (Based on move used) higher than his Foc by at least 3. He can only produce 4 constructs every 2 turns. Defiling Wrath Leviticus focuses his rage and releases it as hot energy which can be used to disintegrate an object from a distance. This ability will heavily damage enemies caught in the blast. Targets with End higher than his Foc by at leastv4 will sustain a medium amount of the damage. This ability can be used to disintegrate physical shields like rock walls and ice barriers. Can be used twice every 2 turns. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes “A warrior should fear nothing!”